Kurt découvre que sa grand-mére n'a pas épousé l'amour de sa vie
by warblersforever
Summary: Kurt doit vider la maison de son père après son décès, et tombe sur des lettres de sa grand-mère, il y apprend que cette dernière aimait secrètement une femme, et qu'elle n'avait pas épouser son grand père par amour... Blaine et lui se mette à fouiller dans le passé de sa grand-mère pour retrouver une certaine Mary...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction.

PROLOGUE

Aujourd'hui est un jour triste, un de plus depuis une semaine, depuis que Papa nous as quitté, son cancer à été plus fort que notre amour, que lui, il est parti rejoindre maman, Finn, je n'ai pas été seul depuis sa mort, tous les amis du Glee Club sont venus. Aujourd'hui est un jour triste, car je dois vivre la maison, papa et Carole l'avait mis en vente avec le garage, on est jamais prêt à faire cela, mais heureusement je ne suis pas seul, Blaine est là, toujours fidèle à mes côtés. Je commençais par le grenier, la pièce la plus compliqué à trier, mon père y a entassé des tas de choses, sur ma mère, sur moi, sur mon enfance, mon premier vélo, moi qui pensait qu'il l'avait jeté.

J'avançais vers le fond et c'est là que Blaine tomba sur cette vieille malle, en bois, ornée de poignée en fer forgé, elle semblait avoir mille ans, je l'ouvrais délicatement de peur qu'elle ne se brise sous le poids du temps, et y découvrit des photos jaunis par le temps, de moi, de maman, mais surtout des photos en noir et blanc de ma grand-mère Elisabeth. Je n'ai guère beaucoup de souvenir d'elle, elle nous as quitté quand j'avais 10 ans. Je me rappelle des bonnes odeurs de crêpes dans la maison, son parfum sucré. Et de sa douceur.

J'en pris une au hasard, toutes les enveloppes portaient au dos le même nom : MARY CARLSON : je l'ouvris et commença à la lire…. Et plus il lisait et plus il comprit… que sa grand-mère n'avait pas épousé l'amour de sa vie… la guerre 39-45, les mœurs, l'honneur de la famille, et l'époque l'avait obligée à épouser cet homme qui fut son grand-père.

Kurt et Blaine se mirent alors en tête de retrouver cette Mary Carlson pour lui rendre ses lettres…. Elisabeth aura surement voulu ca pensa t'il…..

Voila le prologue, je continu…ou pas…. Laissez-moi vos reviews….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Kurt avait fini de vider la maison, et les clefs avaient été remis au notaire, Kurt regardait le notaire faire le chèque de vente de la maison avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Dites-moi est ce que vous pourriez me faire deux chèques ? demanda Kurt sous le regard étonné de Blaine et Carole.

Bien sûr mais pourquoi ? demanda le notaire.

Et bien je veux inclure le montant de la vente du garage à celui de la maison, pour ensuite le diviser par deux. C'est possible ? demanda Kurt

Oui c'est possible. Et je fais les cheque à quel ordre ? demanda le notaire

Un au nom de Mr Kurt Hummel et l'autre au nom de Carole Hummel –Hudson.

Mais Kurt, tu n'a pas à faire ça, l'argent du garage te reviens de droit, je n'ai droit qu'à la vente de la maison. Fit Carole

Tu as rendu mon père heureux Carole, alors tu as autant le droit à cet argent que moi fit Kurt

Kurt signa les papiers et lui et Carole rejoignit Blaine à la voiture.

Voilà donc à quoi se résume mon passé, un chiffre avec des zéros derrière. Fit Kurt

Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est ce que ton père voulait, fit Carole

Je sais, mais et toi Carole, tu vas aller où ? demanda Kurt

J'ai déjà trouvé un appartement ne t'inquiète pas et puis tu viendras me voir fit Carole, je vous laisse les garçons, tu m'appelles hein !

Oui promis, prend soin de toi Carole… fit Kurt en montant dans la voiture.

Blaine et Kurt mirent la malle dans le coffre, et rentrèrent chez eux, après un bon bain, et un café, ils se mirent à fouiller dans la malle.

Par où on commence ? demanda Blaine

A vrai dire j'en sais rien du tout, on ne sait même pas qui c'est cette Mary Carlson, et encore-moi si elle est encore en vie ? Les lettres remontent à quand ? demanda Kurt

Et bien la dernière semble être datée du 25 juillet 1944, en pleine guerre. Et ce qui est étrange c'est le timbre, il vient de France. Fit Blaine

C'est bizarre ou, je ne me souviens pas que ma grand-mère vive en France. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner, mais elle vit en Géorgie, c'est la sœur de mon père.

Et bien allons en Géorgie, fit Blaine

Tu es sur ? mais les cours et le Glee Club.

On est en fin d'année et on à nos diplômes, on leur expliquera. Je vais faire les valises, toi préviens ta tante. Fit Blaine

Tu sais que je t'aime toi, fit Kurt.

Kurt et Blaine partirent au petit matin, après plusieurs heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin chez la tante de ce dernier qui les accueillirent à bras ouvert.

Kurt, Blaine, ça fait plaisir que vous soyez là, comment c'est passé la route, pas trop longues ? ne demanda cette dernière.

Tante Jenny, ca va merci. Mais je prendrai bien un bon café.

Moi aussi fit Blaine, et un bon massage, j'ai un mal de dos, la voiture est pas confortable. Fit Blaine

Pour le café je peux t'aider, pour le massage, je vais laisser mon cher neveu s'en charger… fit Tante Jenny en riant.

Kurt pris un peu de temps pour lui et fini par redescendre pour avoir une discussion avec sa tante.

Tiens ton café, Blaine je te l'ai servi aussi. Fit Jenny

Jenny, j'aimerai que tu me parles de grand-mère, demanda Kurt

Elisabeth ? pourquoi tu veux que je te parle d'elle ? demanda Jenny

Nous avons vidé la maison de papa et ….

(Jenny blêmit) et tu as trouvé la malle, fit Jenny en se levant.

Tu es au courant ? et tu sais aussi ce qu'elle contient ? demanda Kurt

Oui, je suis tombé dessus quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, toi et moi on se ressemble pour ça, et après plusieurs tentatives, ta grand-mère a fini par tout me raconter, je pensais que ton père l'avait jeté.

Raconte moi, fit Kurt.

Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ? demanda Jenny

Oui. Fit Kurt sûr de lui.

Très bien, alors laisse-moi te montrer qui était ta grand-mère.

Ta grand-mère et Mary se sont rencontrées pendant la guerre, en 1943 je crois, Elisabeth avait 18 ans, elle était infirmière, et à l'époque beaucoup d'entre elles étaient appelées sur le front pour soigner les soldats, elles ont très vite liés connaissance, et sont devenus vite amies. Puis Mary à été envoyé en France, et Elisabeth est restée ici, c'est à ce moment que les lettres ont commencé, et puis un jour Elisabeth a été envoyé à son tour en France, elle se voyait en cachette. Ça ne se faisait pas d'aimer une femme quand on est une femme à l'époque. Alors à défaut de se voir souvent, elle s'écrivait, des lettres par dizaines, mais quand elle le pouvait, elle se donnait rendez-vous dans une chambre, Elisabeth et Mary sont resté en France ensemble pendant 2 ans, mais en 1945, Mary a été envoyé sur un autre département dans le bas de la France si je me souviens bien, mais tu vérifieras dans les lettres, Élisabeth est resté au château de Montillac près de Bordeaux, c'est là qu'elle a connu ton grand-père, il était blessé, et elle l'a soigné, ils se sont revus plusieurs fois, mais Elisabeth et Mary continuait à s'écrire, puis un jour plus de lettre, les lettres revenaient avec adresse inconnue, Elisabeth n'eut plus jamais de ses nouvelles, ton grand père est retourné en Géorgie et à demandé ta grand-mère en mariage, celle-ci à accepté, une fois rentrée, elle lui a écrit une dernière lettre d'espoir, lui demanda de venir la rejoindre, et que dans une semaine elle devait se marier, qu'elle ne le voulait pas, qu'elle l'aimait toujours, mais la lettre est revenu une nouvelle fois sans adresse connu, alors tes grands-parents se sont mariés, voilà tu sais tout termina Jenny

Grand-mère était amoureuse d'une femme, mais pourquoi papa ne m'a rien dit fit Kurt plus pour lui-même.

Je pense que ton père ne savait pas.

Je n'en reviens pas, fit Blaine.

Et tu sais si elle a quitté la France ? demanda Kurt

Pourquoi ? tu as quoi derrière la tête, Kurt, ta grand-mère est morte, ça va t'avancer à quoi demanda Jenny

Je voudrais rendre les lettres à Mary ce n'est juste pas possible pur moi de les jeter. J'ai les sentiments que je les ais trouver pour ça, que grand-mère aurait voulu la retrouver… alors je vais le faire... fit Kurt

Comment tu fais pour aimer ce petit gars ? demanda Jenny à Blaine.

J'en sais rien, je sais juste que je l'aime comme ça, imprévisible, et toujours prêt à tout pour une belle histoire d'amour romantique. Fit Blaine en prenant Kurt par la taille.

Bon tu me conseilles quoi Jenny, par où je commence ? demanda Kurt

Par les lettres, je pense, et puis par le net, si elle est revenu ici, tu trouveras peut être une adresse….

Ce n'est pas gagné…. Fit Kurt

Tu es sur de vouloir t'engager dedans. Fit Blaine

Oui, je suis sur. Termina Kurt.

Voilà comment les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent aux archives de la ville à fouiller dans les journaux militaires de l'époque.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE …. A vos reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt était assis sur le sol entouré de dizaines et dizaines de lettre, il les lu une à une, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, Blaine eu envie de lire un passage.

Kurt, Bébé, écoute celle-là,

_Mon Elisabeth, _

_Je ne vis plus depuis que je vous sais sur ce front au milieu des bombes, des blessées, des douleurs, et des cris, j'aurai du vous suivre, ou mieux encore, y aller à votre place. _

_Montillac est devenu le chef-lieu de l'armée allemande, une partie de l'aile droite du château est habité par des sous-officiers de la Wehrmacht. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans être épier, surveillé, aujourd'hui j'ai dû soigner la blessure d'un lieutenant allemand, _

_Ce pays est devenu une terre lointaine, étrangère , et pas seulement par ce qu'on y trouve des allemands partout, la défaite c'est comme une maladie, une épidémie, qui s'insinue partout, dans les cœurs, dans les bouches, dans les yeux et les oreilles, faute de bras, le château de Montillac a perdu une grosse partie de la récolte, la guerre quel malheur, quel chagrin, comment serait la vie sans elle, vous m'avez dit qu'ils vous avez renvoyer sur le front plus bas dans le sud de la France je suis toujours à Montillac, c'est dur à dire mais la guerre m'a voler le temps de vous aimer, Mon Elisabeth, où êtes-vous, dieu sait si vous lirez un jour cette lettre, mais si quelqu'un la trouve, la lit, qu'il sache que c'était une lettre d'amour, d'amour, d'amour….. Votre Mary._

Kurt fut touché par la lettre, il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Mary qui la lisait elle-même. C'est alors qu'il eut un sursaut.

Blaine dis-moi, sur l'enveloppe il y a écrit quoi au niveau du timbre ? demanda Kurt

Montillac, juin 43 pourquoi ?

Regarde les autres sont toutes de Montillac, en France, celle que ma grand-mère a reçu.

Oui ça ne veut rien dire.

La lettre que j'ai lu en premier semble être la dernière, écoute ce qu'elle dit.

_dans une semaine je me marie, si vous tenez encore à moi autant que je tiens à vous, alors revenez moi, Mary, la guerre est fini, vous pouvez rentrer, je vous en pris, je n'aime pas cet homme, je vous aime éperdument à en mourir, je viendrais vous rejoindre….. Votre Elisabeth. _

Elle a été envoyée à Montillac et elle est revenue sans adresse connu…. Il s'est écoulé trois ans entre les deux, et la dernière réponse de Mary remonte à 1944, ça veut dire qu'elle est resté longtemps à Montillac, Blaine on va en France.

Quoi ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? fit Blaine

Non, j'ai le sentiment que tout est là, la réponse à nos recherches se trouve là-bas….

Ok on y va…. De toute façon si je t'en empêche tu iras seul n'est-ce pas….

Oui….. Blaine je t'aime…..

Moi aussi

Voilà comment Kurt et Blaine se sont retrouvés dans un avion direction la France….


	4. Chapter 4

_**avant tout merci pour vos reviews, et merci pour votre patience, je me remet à l'écriture, après quelques mois d'absence, et de peur au ventre, la vie me sourit à nouveau... **_

Chapitre 4 La France...

Kurt et Blaine venait d'arriver dans un petit hôtel plein de charme à quelques pas du château de Montillac, après s'être rafraîchi et reposé un peu, après une longue route fatigante, il se mirent en route pour le château.

La battisse était immense, veille mais pleine de charme, un immense champs de vigne surplombait le château en hauteur, on pouvait voir les ouvrier à l'œuvre, c'était la période de la récolte du raisin, Kurt s'approcha de la grande porte en chêne qui semblait avoir mille ans et tira sur la grande chaîne en cuivre pour faire sonner la cloche. Après quelques minutes, la porte fini par s'ouvrir, un homme de soixantaine d'années ouvra la porte, et les invita en entrer.

Bonjour, que puis je pour vous, fit le vieux monsieur,

Euh, bonjour, nous sommes des étudiants étrangers et nous faisons une thèse sur les châteaux occupés pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale.. fit Blaine

oui, c'est ça , fit Kurt en remerciant Blaine d'avoir eu une telle vivacité d'esprit.

Oh et bien entrer donc, vous ne pouvez pas mieux tomber, je suis né dans ce château il y a 70 ans, et j'y ai toujours vécu. Fit le vieux monsieur

Kurt et Blaine entrèrent ravis de l'invitation. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent à une table autour d'un café.

Bien que voulez vous savoir exactement. Demanda le monsieur

et bien en fait on cherche à retrouver une dame qui fut infirmière ici pendant la guerre, la dernière lettre remonte à 1944, après cela toute les autres sont resté sans réponse et revenu sans adresse connue.

Je vois mais vous savez en 1945 le courrier n'arrivait plus jusque Montillac, la dernière année de la guerre fut assez mouvementé et dangereuse, le château étai envahi d'allemand, ma mère m'a mis au monde ici, sous l'occupation allemande, bien qu'étant en guerre, les soldats étaient gentils, mais néanmoins restaient des soldats est aucune information ou courrier n'entraient. Il se peut que cette dame eut été là, mais que les lettre n'est jamais été distribuées.

Mais comment savoir si elle était là. Demanda Kurt

les livres de souvenirs, et les photos, ma mère a fait quelques photos, il y a des chances qu'elles y soit puisqu'elle était infirmière. Ma sœur aînée est né en 1942, elle à du la mettre au monde. Attendait moi je reviens. Fit le monsieur.

Kurt et Blaine l'attendirent en silence regardant l'immense pièce du salon..Ils imaginèrent les allées et venue des soldats, les gens qui y vivaient, pris entre la tourmente de la guerre. Au bout de 15 minutes , le monsieur revint avec un carton rempli de souvenir de la guerre, des blasons, des croix allemandes, des vieux journaux et des photos.

Ah voilà, voici ma mère, avec ma sœur, et les deux infirmières qui l'on mis au monde fit le monsieur

oui je vois, mais comment savoir la quelle est Mary fit Kurt

Mary ? Demanda le monsieur

oui, Mary Carlson, fit Blaine intrigué

oh, je vois, fit le vieille homme en se levant en changeant de visage...

Kurt le regarda perplexe, et fini par se lever pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres...

excusez moi de réveiller de vieux souvenirs, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, vous avez connu Mary Carlson ?

Oui... répondit le vieux monsieur..

_**La suite la prochaine fois... bonne lecture et a vos reviews...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : le récit d'une histoire

Kurt et Blaine regardait le monsieur avec l'espoir que ce dernier finissent par parler, mais en vain, Blaine toussa alors faiblement, et le monsieur se retourna en regardant Kurt le regard triste..

Monsieur est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Kurt

Appelez moi Charles voulez vous, fit le monsieur en venant se rassoir a leur coté.

Très bien Charles, avez-vous connu Mary fit Blaine d'un ton très doux

Mary fut mon premier et mon dernier grand amour… j'avais 20 ans et elle avait le double fit Charles

Oh je vois, pardonnez notre indélicatesse, fit Kurt

Non, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, comment le pourriez vous alors que même nos proches l'ignoraient. J'ai épousé une autre femme mais Mary est restée ma plus belle histoire d'amour secrète. Après la guerre les allemands ont quitté le château de Montillac, mais ma mère est tombé malade, Mary est resté a son service, je l'ai vu vieillir en même temps qu'elle me voyait devenir un beau jeune homme. Mais Mary était solitaire, jamais un garçon ne l'approchait de prêt ou de loin, moi c'était différent elle m'avait presque élevé… un jour une jeune fille est arrivé au château, j'ignorais à l'époque qu'elle allait devenir ma femme et la mère de mes enfants. Mais Mary m'a encouragé à la fréquenté, et c'est là que j'ai compris que plus Mary me poussait dans les bras de la jeune femme plus c'est de elle dont j'avais envie, et c'est au cours d'une promenade que je me suis risqué à l'embrasser fit Charles en regardant la photo

Et elle vous a repoussé ? demanda Blaine

Oui, je lui ai demandé alors pourquoi à son âge, une aussi belle femme &amp;était seule, elle m'a répondue je n'ai aimé qu'une fois et je n'aimerai jamais plus. Je lui ai dit alors que j'étais amoureux d'elle… elle à rie. d'un rire magnifique, et gentil, elle s'est levée et a repris son chemin en riant et en me prenant la main. elle était d'une fraicheur, d'une frivolité… je me souviens de son rire me hurlant dans les oreilles fit Charles

Et que c'est' il passé ensuite demanda Blaine

J'ai épousé Sylvia, elle m'a donné deux fils, et elle est morte en couche à la naissance de mon deuxième fils… Mary a pris le relais après son décès, oh pas comme épouse, mais comme nourrice pour mes fils, mon travail me prenait beaucoup de temps. De temps il nous arrivait de nous aimer la nuit en cachette, mais le matin revenu, nos vies reprenait leur court, je sais qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé, mais elle était là, a mes cotés… termina Charles

Est-ce que Mary est toujours en vie, dites moi Charles… se risqua Blaine

Oui, mais la maladie lui a volé sa mémoire… fit Charles en se levant…suivez moi

Kurt et Blaine se levèrent et suivirent Charles en silence, Kurt serra la main de Blaine et de son autre main son sac qui contenait les lettre de sa grand mère. Ils avancèrent vers un long couloir où se trouvait une grande pièce lumineuse au fond. Charles ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer.

Assis devant une fenêtre un livre à la main, une femme lisait en silence, elle n'avait pas l'air malade, elle était juste vieille. Charles toussa et la dame se retourna alors.

Laissez moi vous présenter Mary Carlson fit Charles

Bonjour Docteur, est ce de nouveaux patients ? demanda Mary

Non Mary, ce sont des étudiants, ils désirent vous parler, accepteriez vous de leur accorder un moment, fit le docteur

Mais bien entendu, asseyez vous donc Messieurs, laissez nous Docteur

Mary vous en êtes sure, je peux rester… fit Charles prudent

Voyons Docteur arrêtez donc ces enfantillages, je ne suis pas malade tout de même. Allez allez, filez maintenant, vous avez sûrement d'autre patients. fit Mary en le mettant à la porte.

Très bien, je me sauve fit Charles en souriant, puis se tournant vers Kurt et Blaine il leur dit : je suis à coté. au cas où

Très bien fit Blaine.

Charles sorti et les laissa seuls pour discuter… Kurt regarda Blaine puis Mary puis à nouveau Blaine, puis il se demanda par quoi il pourrait bien commencer. C'est Mary qui les prirent de court en parlant la première.

très bien jeunes gens je vous écoute, pourquoi me cherchez-vous demanda Mary.

Kurt se leva nerveux, puis finalement se rapprocha de Mary, il ouvrit son sac, et lui dit alors en prenant ses mains…

je crois que cela vous appartient, fit Kurt en donnant les lettres à Mary…

Mary regarda ses mains et caressa le papier à lettre jaunie, et regarda l'inscription sur l'adresse, et y lu « Elisabeth Hummel…. » elle eu un hoquet de surprise et regarda Kurt, une larme coulant sur sa joue,, elle se souvenait …malgré la maladie, malgré ses 90 ans, elle se souvenait .. D'Elisabeth…

.

_**Chapitre fini, la suite au prochain chapitre…. Bonne lecture… A VOS RVIEWS **_


End file.
